fermata
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: /ferˈmätə,fər-/ n. holds longer than its value. [Untuk #CPC2016]


a kuroko no basket fanfiction:

 **fermata**

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

.

/ _ferˈmätə,fər-_ / n. holds longer than its value

.

Hari masih benar-benar pagi ketika ia baru bangun. Haizaki masih terlelap, dikecupnya dahinya singkat lalu berjingkat keluar kamar dan menuju ruang tengah.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati jendela. Ia singkap tirainya, membiarkan sinar matahari pagi yang baru saja terbit menyusup masuk dan menghangatkan ruangan. Jendela juga ia buka lebar-lebar. Anginnya dingin. Matanya langsung terpaku pada dedaunan kering yang mulai meranggas mati.

Ia mendesah, sudah berapa lama ia tidak di rumah? Pemandangan begini sudah berapa lama tidak ia lihat?

Meninggalkan Haizaki sendirian lagi. _Lagi_. Dan kali ini juga di masa kritis, di mana ia sedang menjalani tingkat akhir.

Ia lalu mendekati piano di pojok ruangan yang dekat pula dengan jendela. Sebuah piano digital. Baru. Nijimura menyadari keberadaan benda ini sejak tengah malam ketika ia baru pulang setelah seminggu pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Nijimura lalu pergi ke sudut ruangan yang lain. Mengambil sebuah buku partitur yang ia ingat betul letaknya di rak bagian mana.

Menit berikutnya nada-nada mulai mengalun. Suaranya segera memenuhi ruangan; menghilangkan suasana senyap. Nijimura sesekali memejamkan mata, atau tersenyum tipis ketika memainkan birama-birama tertentu—bagian kesukaannya. Kesepuluh jarinya menari lihai; berpindah-pindah dengan anggun, menyentuh tuts dengan lembut. Lamanya rentang waktu ia tak mendekati piano membuatnya agak kagok di beberapa bagian, tapi tak masalah. Lagipula Nijimura telah hapal keseluruhan partitur—baik dengan jiwa atau tangannya—mengingat ia kerap memainkan lagu ini, apalagi saat kondisi hatinya sedang tak keruan keruhnya dulu.

 _Sial._

Nijimura mengeluh, sementara bibirnya masih menyungging senyum miring. Lagu sederhana ini—bukan seperti musik klasik yang rumitnya bukan main—hebatnya berhasil membuat perasaannya jungkir balik begini. Sampai dirinya terenyuh sendiri, dan membuatnya melambatkan tempo demi meresapi nada-nada lebih baik sadar maupun tidak.

Atau sampai dirinya tak sadar kalau Haizaki telah bangun, ada di belakangnya, yang sontak saja membuat permainannya berhenti, lebih karena refleks.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Nijimura meletakkan tangannya di paha, lalu memutar duduknya sedikit. "Ada kamu, soalnya."

Lawan bicaranya mendengus. Tangan kanannya mengusap tengkuk. "Lanjutkan saja."

"Enggak bisa, soalnya ada kamu." Nijimura tersenyum jahil. Decakkan kesal ia dapatkan sebagai balasan, membuatnya terkekeh. "Kenapa memangnya? Mau lihat aku main lagi?"

Masih sambil mengusap tengkuk, Haizaki mengalihkan pandangan; entah ke samping, ke bawah, ke atas. "Y-yah, mengapa tidak?"

"Sini." Nijimura menepuk-nepuk bagian bangku piano di sebelah kirinya. "Duduk saja di sini."

Haizaki akhirnya duduk setelah ditarik lembut lengannya oleh Nijimura, membelakangi piano.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, ya."

Sehabis tersenyum sekilas pada Haizaki dan membaca partiturnya tak sampai setengah menit, kedua tangannya kembali bermain; menekan tuts-tuts yang sama seperti yang ia mainkan sebelumnya, dan menghasilkan nada yang sama atau lebih indah pula dari sebelumnya. Permainannya jauh lebih lancar daripada tadi, dan Nijimura jadi lebih menghayatinya karena itu. Benar-benar membuat hatinya terenyuh dan berdesir sendiri, lagu favorit kekuatannya memang tak main-main.

Membelakangi piano, lama-lama Haizaki memutar tubuhnya pelan-pelan. Dilihatnya permainan Nijimura lamat-lamat, dengan mata tak lepas dari kesepuluh jari dan tuts yang ditekannya atau lari memandang lekat-lekat wajah Nijimura apalagi matanya. Haizaki tercenung. Matanya sampai terpejam tak sadar menjelang detik-detik terakhir permainan hingga selesai. Ada yang terasa tiba-tiba hilang ketika Nijimura mengangkat tangan—menyudahi permainannya dengan sempurna.

"Suka?"

Haizaki terdiam sebentar, masih terpaku dan terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya permainan Nijimura barusan.

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu.

Nijimura tersenyum. Ia meraih buku partiturnya dan membawanya ke pangkuan. Membaca not demi not kembali. Membuat Haizaki tertarik melirik buku partitur tersebut. Diamatinya pula not-not balok yang ditulis rapi di dalam garis-garis yang kadang terhalang oleh bahu Nijimura dan sebenarnya tidak ia mengerti.

Ruangan itu kembali senyap. Nijimura sampai menoleh pada kirinya, mendapati Haizaki tengah ikut mengamati partitur yang ia pegang juga.

"Kenapa? Mau kujelaskan tentang partitur ini?"

Haizaki menatapnya tak suka. "Tidak usah, ya. Aku membeli piano ini bukan untuk mendapatkan kuliah gratis tentang musik."

Nijimura menyeringai. Buku partitur itu dibiarkan saja di pahanya, dan wajahnya didekatkan pada wajah Haizaki. "Kamu berhutang cerita kepadaku tentang dalam rangka apa kamu membelikannya untukku."

Haizaki mengambil jarak, impuls menarik wajah agar tidak sedekat itu. "Enak saja, ganti uangku. Mahal tahu."

"Kenapa dibeli kalau begitu?" Kedua iris gelap Nijimura menatap iris abu-abu milik Haizaki terus. "Hadiah untuk merayakan genap empat tahun kita serumah?"

"Aih, bukan!"

"Atau untuk hadiah saat aku kembali pulang?"

Haizaki terkejut. Nijimura dengan cepat merengkuh Haizaki. Didekatkan wajahnya pada wajah laki-laki di sampingnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum lembut, miring. "Yang mana?"

Haizaki tidak bisa berkutik. Segera ia memutuskan kontak mata lalu mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping. "Ada obral. Harganya terjangkau dan simpananku cukup."

Kedua matanya melebar. Ujung telinga Haizaki memerah sedikit.

"Kamu tidak memaksakan dirimu, 'kan?"

Haizaki mendecak pelan. "Tidak."

Nijimura tersenyum, disusul buku partiturnya yang jatuh, dan ia mengabaikannya lalu merengkuhnya lebih dekat. "Terima kasih." Bibir Nijimura mengecup perlahan dan lama di pipinya. "Ini hadiah terbaik. Aku suka."

"Hmm."

Ia kemudian melepas pelukannya, lalu mengambil buku partiturnya. Nijimura membolak-balik halaman lagi. Kembali pada partitur lagu yang dimainkannya tadi. Matanya kembali memindai barisan birama-birama tersebut. "Kamu benar tidak mau kuajarkan? Mumpung aku ada di rumah."

Haizaki menggeleng. "Tak usah."

Nijimura mengangguk.

Lagi-lagi senyap.

"Kamu tahu? Ini lagu favoritku." Nijimura meletakkan buku itu lagi pada _music stand_ , ia kembali bermain, lagu yang sama lagi. "Betrayal judulnya—pengkhianatan."

Haizaki kembali duduk tegak, memperhatikan lamat-lamat permainan Nijimura untuk kedua kalinya. "Kau merusak pagi," katanya pelan.

"Memang." Jeda terjadi selang dua atau tiga baris birama. "Tapi tebak apa? Lagu ini selalu tentang kamu."

Lawan bicaranya mengerjap, alisnya mengerut. "Kenapa aku?"

Nijimura menggeleng. "Bukan. Bukan kamu maksudku." Temponya ia lambatkan, mencuri kesempatan untuk menatap Haizaki. "Justru ini tentang pengkhianatanku, Haizaki, kepadamu."

Haizaki bungkam. Nijimura paham.

"Saat dua tahun di sana aku tidak lupa kamu, kok," katanya meneruskan, masih memainkan lagu itu tanpa sekalipun lagi ada yang salah. "Meninggalkan tanpa bilang apa-apa, langsung pergi jauh, lalu tiba-tiba kembali seenaknya." Ia melirik sebentar, lalu tersenyum miring. "Maaf."

Ruangan itu kembali terasa senyap, hanya lagu yang mengalun dari permainan Nijimura saja yang menyapa telinga. Haizaki terdiam di tempatnya ia duduk, Nijimura juga tidak berucap apa-apa lagi dan terus bermain.

"Lalu mengenai pekerjaanku, aku minta maaf," katanya lagi. "Mauku juga bukan begitu. Kamu tahu."

Haizaki tidak menjawab lagi. Nijimura paham.

"Tapi aku ingin mengajarkan kamu satu hal. Tidak sulit diingat, kok."

Setelah beberapa detik tak merespon, akhirnya Haizaki menoleh. Kali ini memerhatikan wajah Nijimura, menatap matanya, setelah tadi menolak untuk mendongak, lebih memilih menatap jari-jari Nijimura. "Apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar," katanya. "Akan kulakukan dan nah, satu, dua, tiga." Tangan Nijimura berhenti berpindah. Tuts-tuts itu ia tahan sedikit lebih lama, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kedua tangan—lagu lagi-lagi selesai.

Haizaki mengernyit; tidak mengerti.

"Barusan namanya fermata." Nijimura lalu mengambil buku tersebut, menahannya dengan tangan kiri, dan menunjuk pada birama terakhir; menunjuk sebuah simbol yang berbentuk seperti bulan menghadap ke bawah dengan titik di tengahnya. "Ini fermata."

Sekarang Haizaki paham, tapi masih tidak mengerti.

Nijimura tersenyum. "Nada terakhir tadi itu panjangnya dua kali lipat dari yang seharusnya," jelasnya. "Itu guna fermata; minimal melipat gandakan panjang ketukan."

Ia lalu meletakkan bukunya lagi, lalu menegakkan kedua tangan pada bangku di sisi-sisi tubuh. Kedua matanya menatap Haizaki lekat.

"Boleh aku berlaku sama seperti fermata?"

Haizaki diam. Ia bingung. Ia masih tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu apa sih?"

"Maksudku ini."

Nijimura kembali meraihnya, memeluk tubuh Haizaki lembut dengan cepat. Kedua lengannya mendekap erat, wajahnya ditanamkan di ceruk lehernya. Matanya juga ia pejam, sesekali juga menghirup wangi Haizaki yang menguar menyentuh hidungnya.

"Artinya," katanya, "mempertahankan lebih lama dari nilai sebenarnya. Kira-kira bagaimana?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan.

Satu ciuman lembut di bibir. Nijimura mengusap pipi kanan Haizaki.

"Kamu segalanya buatku. Jadi, berapa lama kira-kira aku akan mempertahankanmu?"

" … entahlah."

Satu ciuman lagi. Nijimura tersenyum.

"Lebih dari selamanya. Hatiku akan tetap padamu sekalipun aku tidak akan kembali."

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: maaf ya nanggung begitu hiks. btw, ini didedikasikan untuk CPC~ /o/


End file.
